Festering Death
The Festering Death are a Traitor Titan Legion of the Dark Mechanicus that repudiated their oaths to the Emperor of Mankind and followed Warmaster Horus into the service of the Ruinous Powers during the Horus Heresy. Formerly known as the Silver Scythes Titan Legion, there is very little information in the Imperial records about this obscure Titan Legion, though it is suspected to have been founded before the Age of the Imperium, during the Age of Strife. Legion History The Silver Scythes were based on the outer rim of Imperial space when the Heresy swept the Imperium into civil war. Overlooked by many and far away the bulk of the fighting the Titan Legion's commanders quickly succumbed to the lure of the Ruinous Powers and entered the fray on the side of the Warmaster. They soon found patronage with Nurgle, the Lord of Decay. The Silver Scythes set about bringing famine and pestilence to the worlds on the rim and unleashed ancient plague upon the helpless planets, thus winning their patron Lord's favour. Following the death of Horus at the hands of the Emperor during the Battle of Terra, the Silver Scythes fled Imperial space alongside the other Traitor Legions, to the hellish realm of the Eye of Terror. Here, they have dwelt for ten thousand years, the warping power of Chaos twisting and corrupting the Titans of the Silver Scythes into gigantic engines of terror, corrupting the former Loyalist Titan Legion into the Festering Death Traitor Titan Legion. For ten millennia the Festering Death have struck out from the Eye of Terror, roaming the galaxy from battle to battle, eternal wreaking the carnage they were built for. Notable Personnel *'Grand Master Marnic Bubon' - Former Grand Master of the Silver Scythes Titan Legion, Marnic Bubon willingly led his Legion into damnation and into the eternal servitude of the Lord of Decay. He pilots the former Warlord-class Titan, Bubonis, who after ten millennia in the Eye of Terror, both man and machine have become one and now lead the much feared Festering Death Traitor Titan Legion to war against all-comers. Notable Titans *''Bubonis'' - Bubonis is a Daemonic Plague Titan of Nurgle. During the Great Crusade era, it was once a noble and mighty ''Warlord''-class Titan. But during the Horus Heresy, the Silver Scythes Titan Legion pledged their allegiance to the Warmaster and the Dark Gods, particularly the worship of the Plague God, Nurgle. Following the Warmaster's defeat, and the flight of the Traitors into the Eye of Terror, the Silver Scythes continued to dwell in this hellish realm for ten millennia. The entirety of the Silver Scythes became twisted and corrupted, transforming into the Festering Death Traitor Titan Legion. Over time, Bubonis and the Titan Legion's Grand Master merged into one, and now the Plague Titan of Nurgle leads the Festering Death Traitor Titan Legion to war, spreading the gifts of Grandfather Nurgle throughout the width and breadth of the galaxy. Legion Appearance Legion Colours This Traitor Titan Legion's colours are not listed in current Imperial records. Legion Badge This Traitor Titan Legion's badge is not listed in current Imperial records Sources *''Citadel Journal'' 9, "Epic Titan Legions - Legions of Chaos," by James Funnell, pg. 5 Category:F Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Walkers Category:Dark Mechanicus Category:Traitor Titan Legions Category:Walkers